


Flame

by rizuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: If Galaxia was laughing, she was succeeding, and that meant horrible things for them and their planet. Healer, Fighter, and their princess...what was their fate if Galaxia was laughing so victoriously?





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30-day prompt from 2013. Maker's perspective.

_‘Why is it so hot?’_ she thought to herself. _‘It feels like I’m in a sauna.’_

Maker opened her eyes and groaned at the dull throbbing she felt in her temples. She shifted in her spot on the ground, placing her hands down to push herself up into a sitting position. She was trying to remember how she wound up on the ground in the first place, when she raised her head all thoughts were erased at the sight that lay before her eyes.

Fire. Walls of fire, flames shooting up all around her. It was then that she felt the warmth, the intense heat hitting her skin and causing beads of sweat to trickle down her forehead. Her violet eyes were wide with horror; she couldn’t see anything past the blaze that surrounded her.

Where was everyone? She couldn’t hear anything, nor could she hear anyone. It worried her; where could they all be? They couldn’t be - they couldn’t be dead, could they?

All of a sudden, Maker could hear laughter. A sharp, shrill laugh that seemed to multiply in magnitude and echoed all around her. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she could sense her fear hit her all the way to her core.

Galaxia. It was Galaxia’s laughter, and it was coming from all over - behind her, next to her, _everywhere._ It terrified her. If Galaxia was laughing, she was succeeding, and that meant horrible things for them and their planet. Healer, Fighter, and their princess...what was their fate if Galaxia was laughing so victoriously? Maker was shaking, but this time adrenaline overtook her fear. If she was still alive, they had to be as well; they wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“This planet was a piece of cake to destroy! How quickly the people of Kinmoku tumbled to my power. Sailor Soldiers of this planet... Princess! Come forth and allow me the privilege of finishing you off in front of those that remain alive by the skin of their teeth!”

Maker had heard enough. She raised her arm into the air, hand open as her attack began to form in the palm of her hand. A transparent blue orb appeared in her hand and she watched it, concentrating on it until it grew to triple its original size. Once she had it at the size she wanted, she brought her hand down rapidly to throw it into the ground in front of the wall of flames in front of her. The orb crashed into the ground flinging dirt and debris up into the air and into the blaze, causing it to dwindle long enough for Maker to run toward it and jump through it.

Maker crossed her arms over her face to protect herself as she jumped, just in case the flames shot back up before she had gotten through the opening she created for herself. Once she was through, she crashed into the ground, body rolling a few times before finally coming to a stop a few feet away from the fire. Maker quickly pulled herself back up to her feet, hands forming tight fists as she glanced around, looking for her allies, for Galaxia, and just anyone else that was around.

She saw nothing. There was nothing but destruction - the palace had been reduced to rubble, smoke and flames shooting up out of certain parts of it. There were bodies strewn about, dirt and boulders and trees thrown everywhere like toys. Yet there was no sign of Fighter, Healer, or their princess.

Maker’s heart dropped. She spun in a circle, looking around in horror at the ruins that were around her. She couldn’t even hear Galaxia’s laughter anymore.

“Did she kill them? Just like everyone before me?” The words spilled out from Maker’s lips - before a sharp gasp for breath did.

Galaxia’s cold fingers were wrapped around Maker’s neck unexpectedly, squeezing tighter and tighter with each gasp and squeak that escaped the taller girl’s mouth.

“Soldiers of Kinmoku. This is where you die.”


End file.
